Mitchell Fighters 2
Mobile |genre(s)=Single-player, multiplayer |mode(s)=Fighting |rating(s)= Consoles & PC *ESRB: E 10+ *CERO: B Mobile *ESRB: E *CERO: A |platform(s)=PlayStation 4 Nintendo Switch Xbox One Microsoft Windows PC Steam PC iOS Android |media= *Nintendo Switch Game card (Nintendo Switch) *Blu-Ray Disc (PS4 & Xbox One) *DVD-Rom (PC) *Digital Distribution (Steam PC) *Mobile (iOS, Andriod) |requirements=Windows 10 |input= *game controller *joy-con (Nintendo Switch) *dualshock 4 (PlayStation 4) *Xbox One Controller (Xbox One) *joy-con (Nintendo Switch) |prequel_game+=Mitchell Fighters }} , known as 'Mitchell Championship 2' worldwide, is a competitive fighting video game developed by Blitworks, published by THQ Nordic and distributed by Nickelodeon for the PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, Microsoft Windows PC & Steam PC consoles. It was released on the home consoles while Handy-Games GmbH released it for the iOS & Android mobile devices, and the tenth 3D fighting game in the ''Mitchell Van Morgan series. The game, which allows players to fight using characters from the Mitchell Van Morgan series, was released sometime on video game consoles, PC's & mobile devices in Japan, North America, Australia & Europe in the 2020. The game actually the direct sequel to the 2006 Mitchell fighting game Mitchell Fighters. Plot Two years after Mitchell Fighters, The R.U.N Commander and his scientist have captured samples of Jacob's memory and tissue to splice with data requests, in order to make him immortal. The experiment fails, since Heihachi lacks the Devil gene. His grandson, Jin Kazama, possesses the Devil gene but has been missing since the previous tournament. Meanwhile, Marquessa learns that the body of the disfigured Android, Jacob, who also had R.U.N parts and whom killed by his passing during the fight with Mitchell in Mitchell Van Morgan Legends, is stored in the labs of the R.U.N, a cutting edge biotech firm making revolutionary advances in the field of biogenetics research. Marquessa sends his Marquessanik pawns to raid R.U.N Commanding facility in order to retrieve Kazuya's remains. However, the mission fails when the Marquessaniks are wiped out by none other than Jacob himself, who has been revived by R.U.N. Unknown to Marquessa, Mitchell has been in a self-imposed training exile in Raleighopolis to return with his best buddy Gavin manages to build a rocket ship called the Lunar Gavie 2, similar to the first one capable of flying into space in order to stop Marquessa's plans. However, the Lunar Gavie 2 contains two seats and requires the power of all seven of the Power Stones. With each stone in possession of an individual who each wants a shot at Marquessa, a fighting tournament is held to decide who will ride the Lunar Gavie into space. loathing anything to do with her ultimate project Sarah legacy, Sarah Lynn Meadows, Ebony, Scottie & Valerie Gupton defending the areas around the block as part-time government agents investing the brutal incident at the R.U.N Commanding facility In an attempt to lure Jacob and Mitchell out, Marquessa announces the same tournament from the prequel, with the ownership of all the seven power stones being the top prize. At Stage 7, where Jin and Kazuya are scheduled to fight, Mitchell is ambushed and captured by the Tekken Force and taken to the rebooted Death Zig II, Marquessa's rebooted Space Station of the same name. Jacob is declared the default winner of Stage 7 and meets Marquessa at the final stage later questioning him of Mitchell's disappearance. After the fight, Marquessa leads Jacob to Death Zig, where an unconscious Mitchell has been chained. Kazuya's body is suddenly taken over by Devil, who telekinetically knocks out Heihachi and then subconsciously taunts Jin, which causes him to wake up with his Devil powers activated. Breaking the chains, an enraged Jin fights Kazuya and defeats him. Heihachi regains consciousness and goes to fight against the exhausted Jin, but is also defeated. As he is about to finish Heihachi, a vision of his mother, Jun Kazama, causes him to spare Heihachi in her honor. Stretching his Devil wings, Jin takes flight, leaving the unconscious Kazuya and Heihachi in Hon-Maru.) Gameplay Mitchell Fighters 2 is mostly like it's prequel game, matches involve each player selecting two fighters to fight with. Players are able to switch their fighters out at any time, allowing the inactivating character to gradually recover some life they might have lost. At certain points, an inactive character's life bar may flash, giving them a temporary boost in strength if they are tagged in. If the life bar of either of a player's fighters runs out, that player loses the round. If time runs out, the player who has the most cumulative life remaining amongst their fighters wins the round. The gameplay expands on the tag mechanics not featured in the first Mitchell Fighters, allowing for extended tag combos and combined moves. New techniques include combined tag throws which, if timed properly, can be escaped from. Tag combos (referred to as "Tag Assaults") can be done simultaneously with both characters participating in the combo at the same time. The game inherits gameplay features from Mitchell Fighters, such as "Bound" hits (hits that slam an airborne opponent to the ground and stun them so combos can be extended) and walled arenas, some of which featuring walls and floors that can be broken through during the fight. Features suggested by THQ Nordic GmbH & Nickelodeon include recording in Practice mode as well as a Tutorial, to make the game more accessible for new players. The game features a "stage gimmick" system. For instance, an example of the system shown has the player slamming their opponent into wall, which breaks and the opponent goes flying, landing in a new area where the fight continues. As the opponent falls, the tag partner is waiting at the bottom to continue the combo. The game features various modes, allowing players to choose between Tag Team (2 vs 2), Single (1 vs 1), or Handicap Matches ( 2 vs 1 or 1 vs 2), options for four players to play in a single match, and various online modes. Along with returning modes such as Arcade, Versus, Team Battle, Time Attack and Survival, a new mode called Fight Lab allows players to train a Combot through various challenges. The game also features various items that can alter the gameplay, ranging from weapons such as firearms and hammer hats to superficial items such as specialized KOs, and allows players to customize their fighters with various accessories.12 Mitchell Fighters 2 includes a beat 'em up minigame available from the outset, called Mitchell Force. It presents the player with an over-the-shoulder perspective as they fight wave upon wave of Marquessa's wave of Marquessanik army through four stages, eventually facing Marquessa himself. The player can pick up health and power-ups while they fight waves of enemies. In the minigame it is discovered that the Mitchell Force possesses different ranks in the organization, evident in different amounts of stamina, strength, and skill. A new Story mode in the game unlocks cutscenes when played, in contrast to previous installments from the Mitchell series in which such cutscenes were unlocked from playing the Arcade mode. Mitchell Fighters 2 received generally highly positive reviews mostly than Its prequel. Development The development has the mods entirely based on the Tekken video games with the mixture of the game's prequel mod from Polygon Magic including the idea's from THQ's Shaolin/Lord of Fist are retained for this games' development. Characters *'Mitchell Van Morgan' – Mitchell uses his Dash, his "MVM Plover" trademark and Kyokushin Karate abilities to attack his opponents. If he manages to reach the second round against Metal Mitchell without losing once, he will transform into Super Mitchell. *'Gavin O'Neal Davis' – Makes use of his twin lightsabers to fight, his jetpack to fly and his trademark "The Gaviegan", giving him a distinct advantage over the other fighters. *'Martin J. Moody' – He is the most powerful fighter with strong, repetitive punches. *'David Jessie Drake' – David is the most slowest, yet wolfish fighter with strong, repetitive punch-and-kick combos. *'Nicholas Dunn' – Nicholas is the most agile and talented fighter with his strong "dunn whip" as he whips his enemies with repetitive attacks. *'Carolyn Ashley Taylor' – Known in-game as Mrs. Mitchell Van Morgan, she specializes in distant abilities being able to deliver to fire arrows from her Bow and her luck as counterattacks. *'Jennifer Hooker' – Known in-game as Jennifer the Rascal, she specializes in defensive abilities being able to deliver super-powerful counterattacks. *'Pierre' – Pierre attacks using his chameleon-like abilities, his senses and instincts. *'The Border Sniper' – The border sniper uses a popgun and mainly uses long-ranged attacks. *'Richard Monto' - the well-played teenage bomber who in battle is capable of throwing endless amount of bombs for his amusement and defense. *'Barren Nox' – Barren specializes in throws and flattening an opponent but lacks in speed. character who specializes in grabs and short-range abilities. *'Metal Mitchell'– The first boss character who has a wide variety of moves, such as shooting lasers. Only available in offline battle *'Marquessa' – The second boss character who fights using a small mech. In the intro sequence, instead of his American name at the time Dr. Marquessa, the game mistakenly calls him Doctor. Marquessa. Only available in offline battle *'Amanda Payne' – The bad girl of the mitchell family mostly uses her bad girl counterattacks, sometimes using kung-fu abilities, but has an appearance of a tough teenage girl who cares about her father Doctor Alexander Payne which she abundantly cler to be her father's sidekick *'Dr. ALexander Payne' – A scientist who like a mentor to mitchell & his friends not-to-mention he's also Amanda's overprotective father, He mostly uses his self-defense kung-fu skills for counterattacks & powerful strategies. *'Jacob' – Another projectile fighter: his solution for everything is his T-Rex, but his attacks are relatively weak. *'Polaw' – A very fast character who specializes in grabs and short-range abilities. *'Scottie Salmon' - *'Sarah Lynn Meadows' - *'Ebony Nichole Lewis' - She is the part-time government spy who is the most powerful & acrobatic fighter with strong, repetitive kicks and the ability jump very high. *'Dusty Riddle' - *'Amber' - *'V-07 Blanka' - *'[[]]' - *'[[]]' - *'V-02 Bison' - *'[[]]' - *'Vapor' - *'Brock Clark' - *'Ulysses' - *'Morbis Deltaburg' - The female Redhead who is once the leader of the Redhead Marauders now the mayor of Charlotte'sville NC (USA). In battle, She is the most powerful & strategic fighter. *'Margaret' - *'Preston' - Preston will use his fishing rod as a counter attack Release The release of the game said will be next year. Reception Adaptation The Mitchell Van Morgan series from Dark Horse Comics includes several characters featured exclusively in this game, notably Jacob's Dino and Polaw. Issues #268-271 featured a story arc titled "Challengers" with a plot similar to the game, which also saw the debut of Amanda in the comic series. The border sniper also later made an appearance, renamed Knock, though is occasionally labeled in introductory text boxes as 'The Border Sniper'. References External links *[http://mitchell.nicktoons.com/games/mitchell_fighters.html Official Nickelodeon Mitchell Fighters 2 webpage] *Official THQ Nordic website (PSN/XBLA) *Official Nickelodeon website